This invention relates generally to hand carts and dollies, and more particularly relates to a latching means for securing a tank to a dolly.
In the prior art dollies for transporting barrels or tanks standing on end have been provided with means of various types to secure the load to the dolly. For the most part, the holding means was secured to the handle that extends upward from the dolly base. Typical prior art constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,220,640, 1,936,664, 2,114,735, 2,291,984, 2,740,981, 3,356,383 and 4,222,145.